Sins of the Father
by sams
Summary: The Donovan's son is born but an old UC case comes back to haunt them. Had to up the rating due to some strong language and a lot of violence but please r/r


Author's note: In order to fully understand this story you must see the UC episode 'Of Father's and Son's'  
  
Donovan Household  
  
November 22-3 a.m.  
  
Sam got out of bed her back was killing her as it had for the past couple of nights. Two months had passed since Keesha Real had accidentally killed her husband and Sam still stayed in contact with her although she was forced to sign everything she sent with her alias Emma. She glanced down as she attempted to step into her slippers but her stomach had gotten so big over the past two months that she couldn't even see her feet anymore.  
  
"Back bothering you again?"  
  
"Yeah but you should go back to sleep you've got that big bust in a few hours." She went downstairs before he could argue with her and did the same thing she'd done for the past three nights turned on the television and put a movie in the VCR.  
  
Frank came downstairs wiping sleep out of his eyes. "What are we watching tonight?"  
  
She frowned. "Some movie Mom dropped off called 'Arabian Nights'."  
  
"Sounds good." He took her hand and led her over to the couch.  
  
"You know it's sweet that you want to stay up with me but you really should."  
  
"You're up, I'm up." He reclined on the couch. "We're in this together remember?"  
  
She nodded and laid down beside him her back to him.  
  
He put his arm around her and with the other slowly massaged her lower back. "Still hurts right there?"  
  
"Always."  
  
He frowned she'd been in agony for the past three days. "Maybe I should let Jake run things this morning."  
  
"No you're the leader you should be there." She cringed.  
  
"Honey this isn't getting any better it's getting worse." He thought for a moment. "Your due dates coming up what if it's contractions?"  
  
"Don't be silly it can't be and you can't back out of your job because of me I won't let you."  
  
"Then at least stay at headquarters with Cody I don't want you staying here all alone."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay."  
  
He kissed her cheek. "It's probably just a pinched nerve."  
  
"Probably."  
  
UC Headquarters-9 a.m.  
  
Cody glanced over at Sam she'd been wandering around the tech area for the past hour and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes, for the twentith time I'm fine." She stopped walking as she felt something damp go down her leg. "Oh god."  
  
He jumped out of his chair. "What?"  
  
"I think my water just broke."  
  
Frank touched his earpiece as Cody's paniac filled voice filled his head. "Cody slow down what is it?"  
  
"Sam's water broke she's in labor."  
  
"She's in." He nearly dropped his gun trying to put it back in the holster. "Jake?"  
  
"I heard go."  
  
"Cody hang on I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you god okay Sam let's get you outside." Cody took her hand. "Shouldn't you be breathing or something?"  
  
She glared at him. "Keep it up in the condition I'm in right now I will kill you."  
  
"All right I see motherhood hasn't changed you much."  
  
By the time Frank arrived she was all ready waiting outside and he helped her into the car. "How far apart?"  
  
"Five maybe six minutes I'm sorry I screwed things up for you."  
  
He turned on the blue and red flashing light attached to his rearview mirror. "Nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"My bag we have to go back to the house."  
  
"All ready in the car I've been hauling it around for the past few weeks and I made sure to grab the baby blanket your grandmother and her friends made."  
  
She nodded that was small comfort her grandmother and the ladies from her quilting circle had rushed to make the beautiful quilt so they would have something proper to take the baby home in.  
  
He glanced over at her and held out his hand. "Here share your pain."  
  
"No, I'm okay," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?" He parked in front of the emergency entrance.  
  
A nurse came out with a wheelchair. "Mr. and Mrs. Donovan?"  
  
"That's us."  
  
"A paniac stricken young man called here and told us to expect you."  
  
"Remind me to thank Cody later."  
  
He helped her into the wheelchair and found he had to jog to keep up with the nurse.  
  
After a slight examination they were told the bad news. "It's going to be awhile you're only dilated to six. Now you're sure you don't want any pain medication?"  
  
"I'm fine I can handle it."  
  
Dr. Towne looked at the two of them. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while and if you change your mind just let the nurse know."  
  
He waited till the doctor left the room. "Sam at least consider it."  
  
"No I've been tortured, thrown threw windows, and used for a punching bag this," she cringed, "should be a walk in the park."  
  
"Except sometimes people get mugged or worse in the park and when were you tortured?"  
  
"I'm a little busy right now our son trying to rip his way out of my body ring any bells?" She cringed again and a small cry of pain managed to get out. "Can we go for a walk walking is supposed to help make this go faster?"  
  
He nodded and helped her out of bed feeling her grip tighten on his hand. "You're sure about this?"  
  
"Postive."  
  
St.Mary's Hospital-Waiting Room  
  
November 23-Midnight  
  
Jake glanced at his watch. "It's been fifteen hours what's taking so long?"  
  
"Actually she's been having contractions off and on for the past three days so it's been longer then fifteen hours besides they say the first one is always the longest."  
  
"Great."  
  
Monica stood up. "I'm going to go check on her progress." She went down the hall and stuck her head into the room. "How's it going?"  
  
Frank kept his attention on the piece of equipment next to the bed. "Almost over." He noticed that her grip had loosened on his hand. "Okay deep cleansing breath in through the nose out through the mouth." He did it with her and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "That was a big one." He touched her cheek he hated this his wife was suffering and all he could do was stand there holding her hand telling her to breathe. "I'm just going out into the hall for a minute now are you sure?"  
  
She took a deep breath and managed to roll onto her side. "I don't want to discuss it anymore I've all ready said no."  
  
He sighed and followed Monica out into the hallway. "She's dilated to eight the walking helped but the doctor wants to give her something for the pain so she can rest but she keeps refusing. She wants to prove she can do this on her own."  
  
"From what little I know of her that comes as no surprise."  
  
"Frank!"  
  
"Duty calls." He went back into the room.  
  
She was curled up in a ball on the bed. "Nothing's working he's never coming out."  
  
"He will." He reached over and brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair out of her face. "Let me get the doctor to give you something it's killing me to see you in this much pain. Please otherwise you'll be exhausted by the time he's ready to come out."  
  
She nodded in surrender. "Okay."  
  
He went to the nurse's station. "She needs the medication."  
  
"All right Sam that should take affect in a few minutes get some rest both of you."  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
She nodded. "Can you?" She slid over.  
  
"No problem." He took off his shoes and got into bed next to her. He glanced at his watch. "I just realized something today's the twenty-third."  
  
"It's your birthday I forgot."  
  
"That's all right you're giving me the best gift I've ever gotten."  
  
"Better then the birthday I showed up at your motel room in nothing but a trenchcoat?"  
  
He grinned. "I really enjoyed that gift." He kissed her. "Get some sleep."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
He held her close, rested his hand on her stomach, and fell asleep.  
  
A young orderly glanced into the room and went to the break room to make a call. "Yes Don Oretega the boy will be here soon."  
  
As the sun rose Sam opened her eyes and jabbed Frank in the ribs.  
  
He opened his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Get the doctor it's finally time."  
  
He got out of bed and had the doctor paged.  
  
"Well young lady you're right let's get you into the delivery room."  
  
Minutes later Sam was in the delivery room pushing for all she was worth. "We are never having another child ever."  
  
Dr. Towne looked up at Frank. "It's the pain talking now I just need one more big push and he's out."  
  
"One more big push that's easy for you to say." She grunted and a baby's scream filled the room.  
  
"Frank care to cut the cord." Towne held out the scissors.  
  
He took them, cut the cord, and took his son. "Welcome to the world Andrew."  
  
"Let's just get him cleaned up." One of the nurses took Andrew, cleaned him up, and handed him to his mother.  
  
She admired her little boy he had a full head of his father's black hair and his mother's ears. "Told you he'd have hair."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "That you did."  
  
"We'll just get him ready for the many visitors he's going to have and get you settled into your room."  
  
She let go of the baby and was wheeled back to her room. "Go tell them I know your dieing to tell someone."  
  
He nodded and went into the waiting room. "Congradulate me I'm a father."  
  
Jake was the first to stand up and slap Frank on the back. "About time."  
  
"I should get back in there."  
  
A nurse paused at the waiting room door a squirming bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. "Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you might like to show him off to your team." She handed the baby to him.  
  
The team surrounded their leader. "Oh he's so cute."  
  
Monica pushed the group back. "Come on gang let's go celebrate so the proud new parents can spend some time alone."  
  
As Frank went back to their room the orderly from earlier brushed past him.  
  
Sam looked up as Frank came into the room and held out her arms. "There he is give him to his mother."  
  
He handed him to her. "I've all ready shown him to the team."  
  
She pushed back the blanket. "Did you do toe and finger inventory?"  
  
He nodded. "Everythings where it's supposed to be."  
  
"Well he certainly looks like you but his eyes look wrong shouldn't they be brown or at least blue?"  
  
"They're hazel according to the doctor that's natural."  
  
She sighed. "The two men in my life born on the same day."  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Justine peeked into the room.  
  
"Come on in Mom."  
  
Justine came into the room. "Your father is parking the car. Is that my grandson?"  
  
"Yes do you want to hold him?"  
  
Justine took the little boy in her arms. "Hello there sweetheart I'm your grandma."  
  
A man entered the room.  
  
"Oh Robert take a look at him he's perfect."  
  
Frank grinned. "Did you expect anything less?"  
  
"Frank have you called and given your parents the good news yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, don't you think you should?"  
  
He nodded and went out to call his folks.  
  
Justine sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and handed the baby back to her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm a little tired, a little sore but it was worth it."  
  
"Yes it was he's going to be as handsome as his father."  
  
She looked at her mother shocked. "Mom is that why you sent Frank out of the room?"  
  
"Very funny, we'll let you get some rest I'm guessing you'll be released tomorrow."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Come on Grandpa we've got calls to make."  
  
They left and by the time Frank came back in Andrew was enjoying his first meal on the outside. "Suddenly you're not shy."  
  
"Since when did you get so upset about seeing my breast?"  
  
"Since there was a baby attached to it besides," he picked up the baby blanket and covered her up,"I don't want anybody else to see them."  
  
"Sorry I was just all excited about getting it right on the first try. What did your parents say?"  
  
"They'll be up next week after they call everyone they've ever met."  
  
"My parents are doing that all ready." She looked up at him. "I'll let you burp him."  
  
"So he can do his first official spit up on me thanks." He took Andrew from her and started rubbing his small back.  
  
"Look at us we're naturals at this parent stuff." She smiled. "It doesn't get any better then this does it?"  
  
"It will, honey, it will."  
  
A few hours later a nurse took Andrew to the maternity ward so his parents could get some sleep.  
  
The orderly from earlier stopped the nurse. "Is that the Donovan baby?"  
  
The nurse nodded.  
  
"Good you can pass on this message when you come to: The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son." He cracked the nurse upside the head, grabbed the baby and ran.  
  
Sam had just fallen asleep when she felt something. "Frank could you go check on Andrew for me please?"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Call it mother's intution just do this for me."  
  
He sighed and went out into the hall in time to see the nurse that had taken their son stagger to the nurse's station blood dripping down the side of her head. The mere sight filled him with an all to famaliar sense of dread.  
  
"Seal the building the Donovan baby has been taken."  
  
"My son?"  
  
The nurse turned. "Mr. Donovan I'm so sorry he took me by surprise but he gave me this strange message and told me to give it to you the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son."  
  
He frowned where had he heard that before and then it came to him. His first case after taking over the UC unit had involved the kidnapping of the Attorney General's son he'd gotten the boy back, killed the kidnapper but hadn't gotten the man that had arranged the kidnapping in the first place to get his own son released from jail and returned to him. He knew no ransom would be asked for Don Oretega wanted nothing but the life of one son for another. "Find my boy." He went back into the room to find his wife out of bed and getting dressed. "What are you doing? Get back in that bed."  
  
"He's gone isn't he?"  
  
"They're sealing the building they'll find him."  
  
"Apparently past history has taught you nothing they won't find him it's never that easy although I never expected a K&R."  
  
"It's not a kidnap and ransom the kidnapper all ready has what he wants."  
  
"What?" She grabbed the rail on the bed to keep from falling over. "I don't understand."  
  
He went over to the window he couldn't look at her when he told her. "Remember the first case I did for this new job?"  
  
"Of course I do you only called me every night. It was the AG's son right?"  
  
He nodded. "I set up the exchange Rapheal Oretega for Ryan Murphy but it went sour Rapheal was killed."  
  
"But you got the boy back, kidnapper's dead it seems pretty open and shut to me."  
  
"The kidnapper was contracted by Rapheal's father when he found out his son was dead he wanted Ryan a son for a son and since the kidnapper told him that I killed Rapheal."  
  
"You think this Oretega guy arranged for our son to be taken."  
  
"The kidnapper left a message with the nurse: the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son. The Attorney General said the same thing to Don Oretega."  
  
"I'll say this for the man he's got connections." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We do nothing I'll handle this you get back in that bed and rest you're in no shape for this."  
  
She shook her head. "I just can't sit here and do nothing not while he's out there somewhere."  
  
"You can and you will."  
  
Their arguement was interrupted when an intern came into the room. "Sorry to bother you but they located the man that took your son unforunately he didn't have the baby with him when he was caught."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"They took him to the 43rd precient."  
  
"Then that's where I'm going. Coming Frank?" She grabbed her coat, shoved past the intern and walked to the elevator ignoring the protests coming from the nurse's station.  
  
He quickly followed.  
  
43rd Precient-Interrogation Room  
  
The UC team was all ready there by the time they arrived. Monica came up to Frank. "Our kidnapper refuses to tell us what he did with the baby."  
  
Frank eyed up the young man through the two way mirror. "He looks famaliar."  
  
"He should he's an orderly at the hospital he asked for a transfer to the maternity ward about a week ago name's Miguel Sanchez turns out Don Oretega is his uncle."  
  
"I'll go have a talk with him."  
  
Sam grabbed his arm. "I've got this one."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
She nodded and walked into the other room.  
  
"Wait a minute shouldn't she be in the hospital," Cody asked.  
  
"Long story."  
  
She took a deep breath outside the door this man held the key to where her son was at and she'd break every bone in his body to find out where Andrew was.  
  
Miguel looked up as the door opened and gave her a slight smile. "Mrs. Donovan what a surprise."  
  
"I'm sure it is you seem more relaxed now." She leaned on the table. "You find me less threatening then my husband."  
  
"That's true."  
  
She stood upright and walked behind him. "Pity." She grabbed him by the neck, put him in a headlock, and hissed in his ear, "If you don't tell me what I want to know I will very slowly and very painfully break every bone in your body and your cries of mercy will fall on deaf ears because I will enjoy every minute of it."  
  
He glanced at the mirror. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Really." She slammed his face onto the table breaking his nose. "Did you honestly expect them to run in here and save you? You took my son my newborn son you little son of a bitch and I want him back now you will tell me what I want to know or I will hurt you in ways you never dreamed possible except in your worst nightmares. Do you believe that I would do that or do you need another demonstration? I think I'll break a wrist next."  
  
"I believe you, I believe you I'll tell you anything you want to know."  
  
She shoved him back into his chair. "Good boy now what did you do with my son?"  
  
"I gave him to my girlfriend to hold until my uncle transfers the money to my private account."  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
"No, no please I don't know, she didn't tell me."  
  
She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him to his feet. "I'm not playing games here I've got a lot of rage built up right now and you are right in the line of fire. Where is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Sir should we get in there she looks almost ready to kill him?"  
  
Frank shrugged. "Just give her a few more minutes."  
  
"I don't know I swear she didn't tell me."  
  
"I believe you Miguel but," she knocked him to the floor and stepped on his throat, "if I find out that you've lied to me or if anything happens to my son I'll come back here and kill you. Nothing on this earth will be able to stop me." She leaned down blue eyes hard and cold. "Do you believe me Miguel? Do you believe that I could kill you and not care?"  
  
He looked at the mirror. "Yes please god someone come in and get her away from me."  
  
"As far as you're concerned Miguel I am God." She gave him a sharp kick to the ribs and turned towards the door. She opened the door and gave Miguel a wicked smile. "Be seeing you." She walked out of the room, shoved past her husband, and went outside.  
  
"Okay that was interesting."  
  
"Monica, Cody find out who his girlfriend is then find out everything you can about her we've got to find her before the exchange. Jake once we've found out who she is I want you to hit the streets see if you can find out where she might be hiding and Alex I want security at the airports, bus stations, anything that could get her out of town to be tightened. I want my little boy back." He went outside to find Sam leaning against the building. "Honey?"  
  
"I just needed some air." She looked up at the sky. "He's out there somewhere not having a clue what's going on. One minute he's surrounded by the people that love him and the next," her voice cracked, "strangers have him." She looked at him. "Tell me this is just a bad dream that any minute now I'm going to wake up and he's going to be sleeping in his crib at home where he belongs."  
  
"I can't do that." He put his arm around her. "I really wish I could."  
  
"I wanted to hurt him Frank hurt him as much as he hurt us."  
  
"I know that's why I didn't stop you." He kissed her forehead. "We'll get him back but right now I want you to go back to the hospital and rest."  
  
"I need to stay here if I go back to the hospital I'll just lay there and dwell on this I've got to keep busy."  
  
He held her close he could feel her trembling trying to hold herself together and argueing with her would only make it worse. "We've done all we can now all we can do is wait."  
  
"No there is one more thing."  
  
FBI Branch Office-Basement  
  
November 23-10 p.m.  
  
Sam sighed again Frank had insisted on coming along even though she'd told him not to that she could handle this herself. Suddenly a bright light came on blinding them both. "Damn it Duncan that's not funny."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be amusing you of all people should know that Agent Montgomery."  
  
She blinked as the light dimmed. "Actually it's Donovan has been for a few years now."  
  
A balding older gentleman stepped in front of them. "Ah yes the husband it's a dreadful thing when an agent gives into something as repulsive as love." He snorted. "Especially when it's my prized pupil." He turned to Frank. "You have to get them young they burn out so fast but this one could've gone the distance perhaps even taken my place if it wasn't for you." He jabbed a finger into Frank's chest.  
  
"Duncan you overstep your bounds."  
  
"So why summon me to this horrible little city especially this time of year?"  
  
"I need your help my son has been kidnapped."  
  
"Ah, you need my help but why exactly should I help you? You've turned your back on your training why I can sense your fear from here it's sickening after all fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate."  
  
"And hate leads to the darkside look can we put the Star Wars references aside for the moment you're not Yoda and I'm not Luke Skywalker. I just want your help because you have connections but if you want me to beg forget it. You know me well enough to know I'm not that type of girl I'm asking you as my mentor, as my friend help me get my son back. Don't let me lose Andrew like you lost your son."  
  
Duncan chuckled. "You could always find the chink in someone's armor. I understand someone finally found yours."  
  
She inwardly groaned she knew what was coming. "Duncan I don't have time," she snatched the daggar out of the air mere inches from Frank's chest, "to play." She held it up. "Not the smartest thing you've ever done."  
  
Duncan clapped his hands. "A mere test I see you haven't lost your touch your reflexes are as sharp as ever, excellent."  
  
"You're wasting my time help yes or no?"  
  
"Yes, of course, your Andrew perhaps one day he'll."  
  
"No he won't. You'll contact me if you find anything."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She turned to go giving the daggar a toss as she did it.  
  
It whizzed past Duncan's head and thunked into the wall. "You missed."  
  
She wrapped her arm around her husband's waist as they headed for the door. "No I didn't check your ear."  
  
Duncan held his hand to his ear and felt blood. "Very good Agent Donovan very good indeed."  
  
Frank allowed his wife to lead him out to the car he was still in shock he hadn't seen the daggar till she grabbed it. "What just happened?"  
  
"You just met the devil and lived."  
  
"He threw."  
  
"I told you to let me do this alone. I just hope Duncan doesn't try to rescue Andrew himself."  
  
"You're afraid he'll get hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm worried about what will happen to the kidnappers if he decides to get Andrew."  
  
"So what happened to his son?"  
  
"You all ready know Duncan's last name is Smith his son's name is Michael." She got in the car.  
  
He slid into the driver's seat and glanced at her she looked as exhausted as he felt. "Let's go home."  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "No, we should start a search of the area around the hospital maybe even start a city wide search."  
  
"I've all ready got that covered pushing yourself to collapse isn't going to bring him back any faster." He focused on the road. "We're doing all we can we've got all the help we need and when we find him."  
  
"If we find him."  
  
"When we find him he'll need his mother." He gave her a small smile. "He should be starving by then."  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't remind me."  
  
He pulled into their driveway. "Come on."  
  
"I can't go in there I can't go upstairs and see his room."  
  
"Then we'll use the sofa bed in the den." He got out of the car, walked around, and opened her door. "If they find anything they'll call."  
  
She got out of the car, took a step, and fainted.  
  
Don Oretega's Home, Boca Roton  
  
November 24-2 a.m.  
  
Don Oretega woke up to find a gun mere inches from his face. "What's going on?" He glanced at the other side of the bed. "Where's my wife?"  
  
"Safe which is more then I can say for you." The young man holding the gun tapped the receiver in his ear. "Mr. Smith we have the package."  
  
"Excellent Agent Weiss deliver it immediately."  
  
Weiss smiled. "With pleasure sir." He grabbed the front of Oretega's pajamas and pulled him out of bed dropping him roughly to the floor. "Come on you baby stealing piece of slime before I really get pissed off."  
  
Oretega pulled himself to his feet. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"It would give me great pleasure to blow your head off and the minute I'm given the green light I plan on doing just that but first there's someone that wants to meet you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do the words the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son ring any bells?"  
  
Oretega went pale. "How did you?"  
  
"The little boy you kidnapped this time has more powerful friends then the AG's kid. He's the son of a CIA operative maybe you should've done a better background check before you did something so stupid now get moving."  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
November 24-9 a.m.  
  
Monica hung up the phone and sighed. "Donovan wants us to start without him."  
  
"How's Sam holding up," Jake asked.  
  
"Not good she passed out which isn't surprising considering she just had a baby he's afraid to leave her alone."  
  
"Sam does seem like the kind of person that would push herself."  
  
"She does at that."  
  
They all turned to see who had spoken.  
  
"I must say I expected higher security perhaps something a bit grander for an elite undercover unit."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me I'm being rude Duncan Smith is my name your young Mrs. Donovan contacted me for help. Kayla Millian is the girl you seek here's her address," he tossed a file on the table, "and this is my gift to the happy couple." He placed a thick manilla envelope on the table. "Good day to you."  
  
Alex glanced at the items on the table. "Wait a minute." She looked around. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Monica picked up the file and opened it. "The guy's good he even mapped out the apartment building she lives in and pinpointed exactly where the baby is."  
  
"Well he's obviously part of the Company he can do that disappearing thing that Sam does sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, well, if he's so good why didn't he get the baby himself?"  
  
"Oh my god." Alex dropped the contents of the envelope as if it had burned her and brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
Cody glanced at the things she'd dropped. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Jake picked up the pictures and studied them shot after shot of Don Oretega's mutilated corpse. He shoved the pictures back into the envelope. "Nice gift he killed Don Oretega." He handed the envelope to Cody. "Get rid of these Donovan doesn't need to see that and it'll only make Sam feel bad about contacting this Duncan guy. All right gang let's roll we've got a little boy to save."  
  
"Shouldn't we let Donovan know?"  
  
"And risk Sam coming with in the condition she's in."  
  
Monica smiled. "Man's got a point we'll surprise him."  
  
Donovan Household  
  
November 24-9 a.m.  
  
Sam woke up and attempted to sit up but found she couldn't Frank had wrapped his arms around her waist and put his leg over both of hers. She tried wiggling out of his grip but he only tightened it pinning her firmly to his chest. She was considering spraining one of his fingers when she felt his grip loosening. "Yes," she whispered moving his arm and starting to get out of bed.  
  
The leg tightened and she almost fell to the floor. "No."  
  
She hung halfway off the bed. "Let me go."  
  
"No." He grabbed the belt loop on her pants, pulled her up then rolled onto his back locking both of his legs around hers and held her arms at her sides.  
  
She stared at the ceiling trying to think of a way out of this. "Any other time this would be fun but." Her eyes gleamed as an idea struck and she started slowly rubbing back and forth against him. "I suppose we could to pass the time."  
  
"Sam." He was starting to feel that famaliar tingle and cursed himself for it. "You need to stop."  
  
That only encouraged her. "But why? You seem to think this is the only thing I can do for you at least you don't argue with me when I want to do this until now."  
  
He let her go. "What does that mean?"  
  
She sat up. "You told me I couldn't do undercover work because you didn't want to run the risk of losing me and everytime I offer to help you turn me down. I'm a very patient person but even I have my limits." She put on her shoes and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find my son while you sit here and wait for news from your team."  
  
"Our son," he corrected.  
  
She shook her head. "Not anymore my parent's argued all the time nothing big really but it's sort of like the stuff we fight about and it drove me right into the arms of the Company."  
  
"So we argue, every couple argue that's how you get to the making up part. Granted most couples don't have arguements like ours but."  
  
"I just don't want him to end up like me."  
  
He got off the bed as he finally realized what she was trying to say Duncan had all ready expressed his interest in Andrew, after all, the best of two agencies flowed through his little veins. "Honey whatever happens I promise you he will never have to make that kind of decision and as for the undercover thing I offer you a job then I don't let you do it for that I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
The computer on the desk beeped and they walked over to it to see a message open on the screen:  
  
Prey has been located team is awaiting your orders I've done my part  
  
now it's time to do yours-Duncan  
  
1635 Ridgeview Ave. Apt. 12  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."  
  
"You honestly want me with?"  
  
He smiled and kissed her hand. "Always."  
  
In her apartment Kayla Millian was trying to get the baby to stop crying he's been at it ever since she'd left the hospital. "Please little guy I'm begging you please shut up." She tried the bottle but he pushed it away. "You miss your mommy don't you?" She shook her head and wondered again if the money was worth all this trouble.  
  
1635 Ridgeway Ave.  
  
November 24-10 a.m.  
  
The UC team pulled up just as Frank did.  
  
Agent Weiss ran out to the car and opened the passenger door. "The area is secure your son is alone in the apartment with the girl. Permission to lock and load?"  
  
"Granted, you enjoy this job a little too much don't you Weiss?"  
  
He grabbed a shotgun and racked the slide. "Oh yeah, let's rock and roll gentlemen." He glanced at the UC team. "You ladies are welcome to come along see how the pros do it."  
  
"Weiss." She reached out, grabbed his earlobe, and twisted. "There is a child up there my child to be precise and a lot of innocent people so if you think you're going to go in there and play shoot 'em up you are sadly mistaken because if anything happens to my son I will take it out of your hide. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?" She dug her fingernail into tender flesh.  
  
"Owwww, yes ma'am."  
  
She let go. "Now apologize to these nice people."  
  
Frank covered his mouth to hide the amused grin he knew was on his face.  
  
"Sorry." He rubbed his earlobe. "Damn Montgomery you've got a grip just like my mom."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As they barreled into the building the baby's cries could be heard and Sam clutched her chest.  
  
Frank paused. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Well now we know what his hungry cry sounds like."  
  
"You're leaking."  
  
She looked down and groaned. "This is just how I wanted to meet our son's kidnapper with breast milk on my chest." She reached the door marked twelve and was about to kick it in when it opened.  
  
Kayla opened her door to find out what all the commotion was about and came face-to-face with a gun barrel. While the gun startled her the bundle in her arms finally stopped crying and she knew who the angry woman holding the gun was. "You must be his mom." She looked at Frank. "You've got to be his dad. He's been crying all day I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry."  
  
Frank hurried forward and took his son.  
  
"Am I going to jail now?"  
  
Sam put her gun back in it's holster the girl couldn't be more then seventeen. "It's going to be okay. Jake take her into custody."  
  
Jake stepped forward and took Kayla's arm.  
  
"Wait a minute Montgomery this girl helped kidnap your kid don't you think she should be punished?"  
  
"The courts will decide her punishment not me."  
  
"Come on Montgomery this isn't the time to get soft at least beat the crap out of her."  
  
She stepped forward and kneed him in the groin. "Don't you dare use foul language in front of my son and the name is Donovan not Montgomery."  
  
Frank looked down at his son. "First rule never, ever make your mother mad."  
  
She walked over to them. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Donovan Household  
  
November 24-8 p.m.  
  
After numerous tests at the hospital mother and child were allowed to go home. "Would it be too much to ask if he slept with us tonight?"  
  
Frank shook his head. "It's fine but let's show him his room first."  
  
They walked upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Neatly framed on the dresser was his birth certificate. "I see my parents have been here." She pushed aside the blanket covering the bundle in her arms. "So my little man what do you think?"  
  
"Sam he's only a day old he's not going to answer you."  
  
"He might I can all ready tell he's going to be a genius." She picked up a piece of paper off the dresser and shook her head. "My mother left the lyrics to a Celine Dion song she wrote that it fits our current situation." She led him to their own room and laid down still holding Andrew tightly.  
  
He laid down next to them. "Let's hear it."  
  
"I'm not going to sing I sound awful."  
  
"You sang to him while you were carrying him so you can sing for him now and me too. I love the sound of your voice."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh all right, let me see if I can remember the words."  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush, now I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for you son  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
She stopped her voice drifting away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess it does fit."  
  
He rested his hand on Andrew's chest. "It does at that." He waited till she fell asleep before kissing his little boy's forehead. "Nothing like this is ever going to happen to you again I'll make sure of that."  
  
Finally the Donovan family fell asleep not knowing what the future held for them. 


End file.
